The Amazing Boy
by Jibangie
Summary: Jungkook yang bertemu seorang pemuda aneh disebuah hutan yang belum terjamah manusia. "Aku? Kau bisa memanggilku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung" BTS FF Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook/Taekook/vkook/slight others BTS member/BL/Fantasy/Romance
1. chapter 1

**The Amazing Boy**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

and Other BTS member

TaeKook/VKook/BL/Fantasy/Romance

Note : Saya setuju sama bang Hobi kalau Taetae itu pantes jadi tarzan maka dari itu terbitlah FF ini...

Ini memang terinspirasi oleh film _Tarzan_ tapi isi dan alur ceritanya bener-bener murni dari ideku sendiri.

All cast belongs to them, story and plot belongs to me

 _Happy Reading!!!_

*

*

*

*

*

 **Chapter 1**

Siang yang terik perlahan berubah menjadi senja yang mendung dan malam akan segera tiba. Jungkook duduk berjongkok diatas batu besar dipinggiran aliran sungai didalam sebuah hutan yang lebat. Dia mengambil air sungai denga tangan telanjangnya kemudian dibasuhkan kemukanya. Sesaat dia melihat cerminan wajahnya dipermukaan sungai yang bergelombang, wajahnya terlihat lebih segar dari sebelum ia membasuh mukanya.

Seharian penuh dia berjalan menyisiri hutan, mencari jalan keluar tapi tak kunjung menemukannya pantas jika wajahnya terlihat lusuh sebelumnya. Ya, ia tersesat, sendirian jauh didalam hutan belantara. Dan sekarang hari sudah mulai gelap, akan sangat sulit baginya untuk melanjutkan perjalannya, sungguh bukan ide yang bagus, mungkin dia akan bermalam disini hingga esok hari baru setelah itu dia bisa melanjutkan mencari jalan keluar dari hutan ini.

Dia merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil ponselnya, memeriksa layar ponselnya, masih belum ada signal. Jungkook membuang nafas. Satu-satunya alat komunikasi yang ia bawa untuk memanggil bantuan ternyata tidak berfungsi kalau begini tidak ada jalan lain selain bermalam ditengah hutan belantara sendirian. Semoga Tuhan mau melindunginya.

Alasan kenapa Jungkook bisa tersesat didalam hutan, itu karena dirinya yang terpisah dari rombongannya. Sebuah rombongan dari institut ternama di Korea selatan BigHit Corperation. Rombongan tersebut sedang melakukan sebuah penelitian didalam hutan yang berada jauh dari Seoul, hutan tersebut berada dipinggiran daerah pedesaan, sebenarnya penelitihan itu tidak terlalu membawa misi yang besar mereka hanya meneliti beberapa tumbuhan untuk bisa dijadikan bahan kosmetik sungguh tidak sesuai dengan perjuangan yang harus dilakukan, mereka harus memasuki hutan belantara yang belum terjamah manusia itu.

*

*

*

"Aku masih tidak bisa menghubunginya hyung" Nampak seorang pemuda sedang cemas terus mencoba menghungi seseorang dengan ponselnya namun terus tak berhasil.

"Tenang Jimin, Jungkook pasti baik-baik saja" Pemuda lain tak kalah cemasnyanya dengan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Jimin, namun masih mencoba bersikap tenang. "Aku sudah meminta regu tambahan untuk membantu kita mencari Jungkook besok"

"Tapi... dia sendirian diluar sana Namjoon hyung, di dalam hutan yang pastinya menyimpan banyak bahaya didalamnya. Bahkan hutan ini belum dijamah manusia sebelumnya" Jimin sudah berhenti berusaha dengan ponselnya namun masih terlihat sangat cemas.

"Jungkook akan baik-baik saja, kau kan tahu dia belajar karate akhir-akhir ini" Namjoon menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin untuk lebih rileks.

"Apa karate bisa mengalahkan hewan buas?" cibir Jimin.

Mereka berdua diam kemudian. Jungkook disini tersesat didalam hutan belantara yang tentunya banyak sekali hewan buas yang tinggal disana. Para hewan itu tentunya akan menyerang tanpa peduli dengan keahlian Jungkook yang bisa karate itu.

"Pokoknya begitu pagi tiba kita harus segera mencari Jungkook" Jimin berjalan keluar tenda yang menjadi markas mereka selama penelitian yang mereka lakukan, markas mereka dibuat dihamparan tanah lapang sebelum jalan masuk kehutan yang aman dari jangkauan hewan buas.

*

*

*

Jungkook tengah duduk memeluk ranselnya diakar sebuah pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari sungai, sesekali mengulurkan tangannya kearah api unggun kecil yang berhasil dibuatnya beberapa saat lalu. Malam sudah sangat larut dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, matanya sulit ia pejamkan. Meskipun ia tergolong pemuda yang pemberani tapi tetap saja saat ini dia dalam hutan belantara sendirian. Bagaimana jika saat dirinya terlelap, hewan buas menyerangnya, menyantapnya lalu hanya meninggalkan tulang-tulangnya atau bahkan tidak menyisakan sama sekali.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran buruknya. "Tidak, Tidak Jeon Jungkook, kau akan selamat, kau akan kembali besok" Jungkook menepuk pipinya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Namun suara gesekan ranting pohon dihadapannya membuat signal waspada dalam diri Jungkook menyala. Dia berdiri seketika, memfokuskan pandangannya kearah semak-semak dihadapannya bersiap akan sesuatu yang akan muncul dari sana. Dia mengeluarkan belati kecil dari dalam ranselnya sebelum ia sampirkan kepunggungnya. Dia tidak yakin belati kecil ditangannya akan melindunginya dari sesuatu dibalik semak itu, tapi tetap ia acungkan dengan berani untuk berjaga-jaga.

Dan memang bahaya sekarang dihadapannya, seekor beruang hitam besar muncul dari semak-semak itu, ukuran tubuhnya dua kali lipat dari ukuran tubuh Jungkook, taringnya terlihat tajam dari seringaian beruang itu dengan sedikit tetesan-tetesan air liur dimulutnya.

Jungkook menelan ludah kasar, tangannya yang memegang belati itu gemetar. Habis sudah riwayatnya hari ini.

"Tenang Gummy... " Shit Jungkook mengutuk dirinya atas ucapannya, apa dia pikir sosok memyeramkan dihadapannya ini sebuah permen gummy bear. Dia meringis takut "tenang aku tidak akan menggangu, aku hanya akan beristirahat sebentar, besok juga aku pergi" perlahan Jungkook melangkah mundur berusaha tak mengusik beruang namun sang beruang sepertinya sama sekali tak ramah. Sang beruang justru memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Jungkook.

Jungkook menutup mata erat sangat takut. _'kalau memang nyawaku berakhir hari ini, tolong samapaikan rasa sayangku pada kedua orang tuaku dan teman-temanku Tuhan'_ batin Jungkook dalam hati

*

*

*

Namun setelah cukup lama dia menunggu kematiannya justru tak terjadi. Hening disekitarnya tak ada tanda-tanda beruang itu menyerang dirinya.

Perlahan dia kembali membuka matanya penasaran, dan apa yang ia lihat sungguh mengejutkan, dia melihat beruang itu berjalan merangkak masuk kebalik semak dengan tenang. Beruang itu tak jadi memangsanya, fiiiuuuuhhhh~ Jungkook senang dan lega bukan main. Tuhan masih menyayanginya.

 _"Tak aman tinggal disini sendirian dimalam hari seperti ini"_ sebuah suara terdengar dari kegelapan seketika Jungkook melonjak terkejut.

"Siapa disana?" tanyanya mencari sosok yang bersuara, dia mengederkan segala pendangan ke penjuru arah dalam kegelapan namun tak mendapati siapapun atau... apapun.

 _"Aku? kau bisa memanggilku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung"_

Jungkook terdiam, _Kim Taehyung?_ kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan nama itu, apa mungkin dia salah satu anggota dari kelompok penelitiannya?

"Aku tanpa sengaja terpisah dari timku, apa kau juga tersesat? apa kau salah satu dari tim kami?" Tanya Jungkook pada suara seseorang yang belum menampakkan wujudnya itu. Tapi tunggu, kalau dipikir-pikir suara itu tidak benar-benar tedengar oleh telinganya, suara itu... berniang dikepalanya. Jungkook merinding menyadarinya, bahaya apa lagi yang dihadapinya? jangan-jangan dia...

 _"Tidak, aku bukan hantu. Aku... tinggal disini. Hutan ini rumahku"_ Dan akhirnya sosok itu menampakkan dirinya. Seorang laki-laki turun bergelayut dari ranting pohon besar yang menjadi tempat Jungkook berteduh.

Jungkook takjup dibuatnya, dia seperti melihat Spiderman tokoh superhero favoritnya itu. Bedanya kalau Spiderman mengenakan kostum ketat komplit dengan topengnya, sedang pria dihadapan Jungkook ini bertelanjang dada, hanya tertutup kain bermotif macan yang menutupi bagian intimnya sampai ke paha atas, dan lagi laki-laki itu berdiri tanpa alas kaki, rambutnya terurai sedikit panjang sebahu, bagian depan ramabutnya hampir menutupi matanya, samar pipi Jungkook merona melihatnya. Tunggu? apa yang dipikirkannya, dia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Pria itu tersenyum kepada Jungkook, senyuman manis yang kembali membuat pipi Jungkook merona.

 _"Kalau kau mau aku bisa menawarkan tempat untuk istirahat"_ Jungkook mebelalakkan matanya kali ini dia melihat dengan jelas laki-laki itu bicara padanya tanpa suara yang keluar dari bibirnya, bibirnya hanya masih tersenyum. Laki-laki itu... berkomunikasi lewat pikiran, sadar dengan keanehan yang terjadi Jungkook pun mundur selangkah waspada.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyerangmu sepertu beruang tadi" Laki-laki itu bersuara. Benar-benar bersuara, berbicara dari mulutnya.

"eehhmmmm..." suara Jungkook sedikit bergetar dia masih takut rupanya "siapa kau sebenarnya? bagaimana kau bisa...?

"Itu caraku berkomunikasi selama ini, kau tahu kan binatang tidak berbicara layaknya dirimu, dan aku senang bisa menemukan spesies yang sama denganku akhirnya?"

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya tak paham. Bicara apa lelaki ini?

"Kalau kau ikut denganku aku akan menjelaskan padamu, tapi kalau tidak mau, kau bisa tinggal disini. Mungkin hewan buas lainnya akan menemukanmu disini"

Jungkook diam berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa dia akan aman ikut dengan laki-laki asing yang aneh ini atau dia akan tinggal disini menunggu pagi berharap tidak ada hewan buas yang menghampirinya. Tapi...

"Tunggu" suara Jungkook hampir berteriak saat melihat laki-laki itu beranjak akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, setidaknya sampai besok pagi. Aku akan mencari teman-temanku" putus Jungkook pada akhirnya, setidaknya dia tidak akan berhadapan dengan hewan buas lainnya, dan jika laki-laki ini berniat buruk atau berbuat macam-macam dia bisa melawan dengan jurus karatenya.

"kalau begitu... ikuti aku"

*

*

*

*

*

 **Tbc**

.

Sedikit dulu untuk part awalnya. kayaknya pas deh kalau bersambung dibagian ini hehehe.

Kebiasaan burukku males baca ulang tulisan jadi ya maaf banget kalau ada typo tapi ini tadi nulisnya sudab ati2 biar gk banyak typo

oh ya terimakasih buat yang udah baca ffku sebelumnya, semoga yang ini dibaca juga ya. Thank u so much

salam Jibangie


	2. Chapter 2

**The Amazing Boy**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

and Other BTS member

TaeKook/VKook/BL/Fantasy/Romance

Note : FF Ini memang terinspirasi oleh film Tarzan tapi isi dan alur ceritanya bener-bener murni dari ideku sendiri.

All cast belongs to them, story and plot belongs to me

Happy Reading!!!

*

*

*

*

*

 **Chapter 2**

Jungkook setia mengikuti langkah Taehyung kemana ia membawanya, Hutan ini saat malam terlihat sangat menakutkan dan semua jalan tambak sama, tapi Taehyung terlihat sangat mengenal hutan ini, dia terus berjalan tanpa penunjuk arah sekalipun. Dia punggung Taehyung melihat dari belakang dengan bantuan sinar cahaya bulan yang menembus pepohonan, laki-laki ini berkeliaran ditengah hutan dengan tubuh hampir telanjang, hanya selembar kain bermotif macan yang tersampir dipinggangnya, apa dia tidak kedinginan? apa dia tidak takut digigit nyamuk atau serangga lainnya? Jungkook bisa menjamin kalau penampilan Taehyung sehari-hari pastilah seperti ini, terlihat jelas dari warna kulitnya yang sedikit menggelap dan terlihat kasar. Rambutnya juga tumbuh panjang terlihat nampak tidak terawat. Kalu diingat-diingat ini pertana kalinya Jungkook bertemu seseorang seperti Taehyung yang menyerupai manusia purba ini.

Tapi agaknya Jungkook lebih percaya dengan Taehyung saat ini. Dalam perjalanan Taehyung sempat menjelaskan singkat bahwa dirinya memang tinggal dihutan ini sejak ia masih bayi, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa tinggal dihutan ini tapi yang jelas hutan ini sudah seperti rumah bagi Taehyung.

"Kita sudah sampai" suara Taehyung mengembalikan kesadaran Jungkook yang sempat melamun dalam perjalanan.

Jungkook memperhatikan telah sampai dimana mereka. Sebuah pintu gua yang cukup besar berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan sisi gua yang ditumbuhi semak belikar dan disepanjang pintu gua terjuntai tanaman hijau merambat hampir menyentuh tanah persis nampak seperti horden.

"Disini rumahmu?" Taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang konstras dengan kegelapan malam.

Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung saat mereka hendak memasuki gua. Taehyung menoleh bertanya ada apa.

"Kau tinggal sendirian disini? di dalam gua ini?" tanya Jungkook dengan mengidikkan dagunya ke arah gua.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku tinggal dengan orang tuaku"

Jungkook menarik nafas lega, entah karena tahu ada orang lain yang tinggal di hutan ini atau juga lega karena tahu Taehyung tidak tinggal sendirian selama ini di hutan ini, dengan masih merasa heran kenapa masih ada orang yang mau tinggal di dalam gua didalam hutan yang cukup menyeramkan ini.

*

*

*

Orang tua yang dimaksud Taehyung ternyata bukanlah orang tua pada umumnya, maksudnya mereka bukanlah manusia layaknya orang tua lainnya. Mereka adalah sepasang Gorila, benar-benar gorila dengan ukurannya yang sangat besar bahkan melebihi gorila yang biasa Jungkook lihat dikebun binatang. Pantas jika penampilan Taehyung terlihat seperti manusia purba, selama ini dia hidup dan tinggal dengan sekelompok gorila.

Taehyung tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan sepasang gorila yang ia bilang sabagai orang tuanya seolah membicarakan sesuatu dalam diam, bahkan ada beberapa gorila disekitar mereka mungkin mereka adalah sekolompok gorila yang tinggal didalam gua yang cukup besar ini. Jungkook yang berdiri dibelakang Taehyung hanya merasa takjup sekaligus takut, kalau-kalau para gorila itu menyerangnya, bahkan beberapa kali ia sudah menelan ludah.

Taehyung menoleh kearah Jungkook setelah selesai dengan sepsang gorila _orang tuanya._ "Ayo kuantar kau beristirahat" ujarnya sembari berjalan mendahului Jungkook.

Jungkook yang merasa harus mengikuti Taehyung, membungkuk ragu dihadapan sepasang gorila _orang tua_ Taehyung itu untuk memberi hormat, bodoh, mereka gorila mana peduli dengan penghormatannya. Tapi setidaknya dia masih harus bersikap sopan sebagai tamu disini bukan. Sesudahnya dia mengikuti Taehyung masuk lebih dalam kesisi gua lainnya. Sedang para gorila melihat satu sama lain seolah berdiskusi dengan gumaman-gumaman khas gorila yang menggema didalam gua.

*

*

*

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya" Tanya Jungkook saat mereka telah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan disisi gua, Sedang Tahyung sibuk menyalakan obor yang menempel didinding dekat pintu masuk.

Jungkook bisa melihat terdapat sebuah batu pipih besar didalam ruangan tersebut yang bentuknya menyerupai ranjang dengan kain lebar membentang diatasnya bermotif macan sama seperti yang dikenakan Taehyung, tanpa sadar Jungkook bersemu kembali menyadarinya. Jungkook dapat berasumsi bahwa ruangan ini kamar milik Taehyung.

"kau bisa beristirahat disini" Taehyung menunjukkan ranjangnya kepada Jungkook, lalu hendak beranjang pergi.

"kau belum mencajawab pertanyaanku?"

Taehyung yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu menoleh kearah Jungkook. "pertanyaan?"

"Iya, aku bertanya bagaimana kau melakukan itu? hhmmm maksutku saat kau bersama para gorila tadi... Kau berkomunikasi dengan mereka, kuduga itu seperti yang kau lakukan denganku sebelumnya. iya kan?"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook merasa maklum, mungkin Jungkook membutuhkan sedikit penjelasan darinya. "Para gorila yang kau sebutkan itu keluargaku. Dan... ya, kau benar aku memang bisa berkomunikasi dengan pikiran, apa ini aneh? Ini juga pertama kalinya aku berkomunikasi dengan bahasa manusiamu, aku mempelajarinya dari pikiranmu sejenak saat kau melamun dibawah pohon"

Sekali lagi Jungkook merasa takjup namun juga masih sedikit tidak percaya, apa benar ada kemampuan seperti itu? Tapi tunggu, apa baru saja Taehyung bilang sudah memperhatikan Jungkook dibawah pohon tadi?

"Jadi kau memperhatikanku dari atas pohon?" Taehyung mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Apa jangan-jangan yang membuat beruang itu pergi juga kau" Tidak perlu anggukkan untuk menjawab, Jungkook sudah tahu jawabannya.

 _"Aku sudah menjelaskan. Sebaiknya kau beristarahat sekarang"_ Jawab Taehyung dalam pikiran Jungkook, lalu pergi begitu saja sesudahnya.

Jungkook duduk diranjang batu itu setelah kepergian Taehyung, dia merebahkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia memang harus segera istirahat, sudah terlalu banyak kejadian diluar akalnya yang terjadi hari ini. Sebaiknya dia segera tidur, mungkin saat ia bangun esok pagi, semua ini hanyalah mimpi.

*

*

*

Sebuah mobil Jib hitam terparkir didepan tenda markas para peneliti dari Big Hit Corperation pagi-pagi buta sekali. Sepasang kaki bersepatu boot coklat sebetis turun dari pintu penumpang mobil Jib, nampak seorang pemuda dengan paras yang sangat tampan keluar dari kursi penumpang, yang kemudian disusul seorang dengan berkulit sangat putih seputih susu keluar dari kursi pengemudi.

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang baru saja keluar dari tenda menguap dengan sangat lebarnya itu tegopoh-gopoh mengahampiri kedua pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari mobil Jib tersebut.

"Seokjin hyung, Yoongi hyung kalian datang?"

"Dimana Namjoon Heosok-ah?" tanya si pemuda tampan yang bernama Seokjin tanpa basa-basi langsung berjalan masuk kedalam tenda tanpa pemuda yang dipanggilnya Heosok itu menjawab pertanyaannya terlebih dulu.

Si pemuda yang yang bernama Yoongi hanya mengikuti keduanya masuk dengan wajah enggannya.

*

*

*

Seokjin menemukan Namjoon tengah tidur diatas sebuah ranjang lipat ditengah tenda, dengan keadaan mulut yang terbuka lebar, terlihat sangat lelap tidurnya. Seokjin menatap jengah melihatnya. Bisa-bisanya seorang pimpinan tertidur pulas saat salah satu anggotanya sedang hilang. Dan anggota yang hilang ini Jeon Jungkook adik tiri Seokjin yang sangat disayanginya.

"eehhmmm- anu hyung- biar kubangunkan dia terlebih dulu" Seokjin menahan lengan Heosok yang berniat membangunkan Namjoon itu. Digantikan ia yang berjalan mendekati Namjoon lalu tanpa aba-aba menendang dengan keras ranjang lipat dimana Namjoon tertidur yang membuat ranjang tersebut roboh dan Namjoon terguling ke tanah karenanya.

Namjoon tersentak kaget, matanya yang terpejam langsung terbuka lebar mendapati siapa yang tengah membangunkannya dengan sangat kasar, ia berdiri sembari membenarkan penampilannya yang ia yakin terlihat sangat berantakan, dia sedikit menyisir rambutnya dengan jari dan mengelap ujung bibirnya memeriksa apakah ada liur disana. "Sayang kau datang?"

Seokjin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah lalu duduk disalah satu bangku kayu yang ada didalam tenda mengabaikan Namjoon.

"Hyung kulihat ada mobil datang- Seokjin hyung..." Jimin yang baru kembali entah dari mana itu langsung berteriak histeris senang melihat siapa yang datang. "Kau datang??? Dengan..." Jimin beralih melihat siapa yang datang bersama Seokjin, dan sejenak raut wajah Jimin sedikit berubah tak senang, ya, Jimin memang tidak pernah terlalu suka dengan Yoongi, bagi Jimin Yoongi terlihat angkuh, lihat saja tingkahnya saat ini berdiri, bersila tangan dengan wajah sarkasmenya "Yoongi hyung" lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

"Ya... ya... ya... Aku datang, Aku datang untuk mencari adikku yang hilang dihutan, karena pacarku tidak becus menjaganya"

Namjoon yang merasa tersindir langsung menghampiri Seokjin. "Sayang itu bukan salahku, salahkan Heosok, dia yang terakhir kali bersama Jungkook" tuding Namjoon menunjuk Heosok. Sedang Heosok yang dituding hanya menggelengkan kepala merasa bahwa tuduhan itu tidak benar.

Seokjin kembali memutar kedua bola matanya "sudahlah... aku tidak mau dengar alasan-alasan kenapa Jungkook hilang, yang aku mau kita harus mencari Jungkook SEKARANG JUGA" titah Seokjin dengan nada meninggi diujung kalimat. Sontak membuat yang lain kecuali Yoongi yang masih terlihat santai, bergegas mempersiapkan diri sebelum pergi mencari Jungkook.

*

*

*

*

*

 **Tbc**

_

"Maaf updatenya lama dan ternyata pendek, ini otak gk punya inspirasi gara2 menyambut ultah BTS yg ke 4.

Happy 4th year with Bangtan...

Dan... Taaarrrraaaa semua member BTS masuk di FF ini, semoga masih ada yang nungguin buat lanjutannya, sekali lagi maaf kalau ada typos"

Salam Jibangie


	3. Chapter 3

**The Amazing Boy** Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

and Other BTS member

TaeKook/VKook/BL/Fantasy/Romance

Note : FF Ini memang terinspirasi oleh film Tarzan tapi isi dan alur ceritanya bener-bener murni dari ideku sendiri.

All cast belongs to them, story and plot belongs to me

Happy Reading!!!

*

*

*

*

*

 **Chapter 3**

Jungkook terbangun dalam suasana gua yang sunyi, saat ia keluar dari ruangan tempat semalam ia beristirahat ia sama sekali tak melihat keberadaan para gorila yang dilihatnnya semalam, mungkin para gorila sudah melakukan aktifitasnya pikir Jungkook. Dia juga mencari Taehyung namun juga tak ditemuinya, dia memutuskan untuk keluar gua pada akhirnya.

Dia berjalan menyisir jalan setapak disekitar gua mencari keberadaan Taehyung hingga dia mendengar gemericik suara air terjun tidak jauh dari sana, penasaran iapun berjalan menuju air terjun.

Dan benar, tak butuh berjalan jauh dia tengah menemukan air terjun tersebut, alirannya kecil tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga genangan dibawahnya hanya menyerupai danau kecil bukan sungai yang mengalir, namun terlihat indah karena airnya yang terlampau jernih, tak ayal Jungkokpun tergoda untuk merasakan air tersebut.

*

*

*

Dia meletakkan ranselnya dibebatuan, melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan sejak kemarin, kaos putihnya, celana jeans panjangnya serta sepatu boot kulitnya, hingga menyisakan dirinya mengenakan celana boxer yang cukup pendek. Dengan riang bahkan sedikit melompat-lompat Jungkook masuk kedalam genangan air dibawah air terjun tersebut. Sedikit dingin namun terasa segar airnya menyapa kulit Jungkook. Jungkook membenamkan diri sejenak kemudian muncul kepermukaan dengan kibasan rambut kebelakang, dan tersenyum setelahnya, merasa benar-benar terasa segar, ia merasa hidup kembali.

Hingga tanpa sadar Taehyung tengah berdiri ditepian air memperhatikan apa yang Jungkook lakukan, tersenyum seolah melihat keindahan.

*

*

*

"Hyung lihat..." Teriak Yoongi kepada Seokjin berada tak jauh darinya.

Seokjin yang mendengar lalu menghampiri Yoongi yang kemudian disusul oleh yang lain yang juga mendengar Yoongi.

"Ini sepertinya bekas api unggun, dan aku yakin Jungkook yang membuatnya. Terlihat apinya mati belum lama" semua memperhatikan apa yang ditunjuk Yoongi. Seokjin ikut berjongkok dihadapan Yoongi, mengambil serpihan arang bekas kayu terbakar, dan dia mengangguk menyetujui.

"Iya ini masih hangat, Aku yakin Jungkook baru saja dari sini" Seokjin tersenyum bangga atas temuan Yoongi, dia menepuk pundak Yoongi "Aku tahu kau lebih berguna daripada ketiga orang ini" tunjuk Seokjin kepada Namjoon, Jimin dan Heosok yang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"ck~ itu hanya kebetulan dia yang menemukan terlebih dulu" bisik Jimin pelan ditelinga Namjoon, "aku sungguh tak menyukainya hyung" Namjoon mengangguk menyetujui.

Seokjin bangkit berdiri mengabaikan Jimin dan Namjoon yang saling berbisik itu, "Ayo kita lanjutkan mencari Jungkook aku yakin dia tidak jauh dari sini" yang lainpun menyetujui dan bergegas untuk kembali mencari Jungkook.

*

*

*

"Ah- Astaga" pekik Jungkook saat mendapati Taehyung sudah dihadapannya, tangannya bergerak menutup dada telanjangnya agar tak terlihat oleh Taehyung namun percuma toh Taehyung juga sudah mengamatinya sejak tadi. "Tolong balikkan badanmu"

Taehyung menurut dan membalikkan badannya. Segera Jungkok memunguti pakaiannya dan mengenakannya yang ia jatuhkan dibebatuan pinggiran danau. Harusnya dia tak sembarangan begini mandi didanau, ditengaj hutan seperti ini, Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Dengan kelebihan Taehyung dia berbalik tepat setelah Jungkook mengenakan pakainnya tanpa Jungkook mengatakannya, wahhh~ sungguh luar biasa batin Jungkook.

Jungkook berdeham dan menegakkan posisi berdirinya yang kikuk. Merasa masih malu karena kepergok laki-laki lain saat dirinya sedang mandi dengan hanya mengenakan celana boxer pendek, padahal si Taehyung sendiri tak pernah malu berkeliaran hanya dengan selembar kain yang menutupi pingganya saja. "eehhm aku sudah selesai, apa kau bisa mengantarku untuk kembali ke markasku, eehhmm aku takut tersesat lagi, hutan ini terlalu luas"

"Tentu" Taehyung tersenyum menanggapi, dan oh~ entah kenapa Jungkook sedikit berdebar melihatnya, setelah dilihat jelas dengan sinar matahari, Taehyung memiliki wajah yang rupawan meski tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang berantakan, tapi ia tetap terlihat tampan dengan warna kulit yang sedikit gelap. Tubuhnya juga terlihat proporsional, andai kalau Taehyung lebih terawat mungkin dia akan kelihatan sangat tampan, mungkin dia bisa jadi seorang model atau artis. Jungkook mengelengkan kepalanya segera mengusir pikirannya sebelum Taehyung masuk kedalam pikirannya dan menyadari kalau dia sempat mengagumi sosok Taehyung.

"Lewat sini... Akan kutunjukkan jalannya" Taehyung mengamit tangan Jungkook untuk mengikutinya, namun Jungkook justru terdiam dan memperhatikan bagaimana tanganya yang diraih oleh tangan Taehyung. Lagi-lagi dia terpukau.

Taehyung yang sadar akan kediaman Jungkook karena tangannya yang dengan lancang sudah berani meraih tangan Jungkook, "m-maaf, aku tak bermaksut" Taehyung melepaskan tangan Jungkook.

"Lewat sini, ikuti aku" Taehyung berjalan lebih dulu supaya Jungkook bisa mengikutinya, Jungkookpun mengikuti dengan masih sedikit berdebar, ini aneh karena baru kali ini ia merasakan debaran pada pria lain. Dan itu pada pria hutan yang tanpa sengaja ditemuinya, bahkan pertemuan mereka belum berlangsung 24 jam.

*

*

*

"apa kau sama sekali tidak mengingat bagaimana kau bisa tinggal dihutan ini?"

"apa kau tidak pernah keluar dari hutan ini?"

"apa sebelum aku, ada orang lain juga yang tersesat dihutan ini?"

"dimana para gorila dan _orang tuamu_ saat ini?"

"apa kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan semua hewan disini?"

Pada dasarnya Jungkook memanglah pemuda dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, dan bertemu dengan Taehyung yang bagi Jungkook, Taehyung itu sungguh luar biasa, tinggal dihutan selama ini bersama para gorila dan memiliki kemampuan berkomunikasi melalui pikiran, tak ayal jika ada banyak hal yang ingin diketahui Jungkook.

Taehyung yang mendapat banyak pertanyaan hanya menjawab seadanya, Taehyung sungguh tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa tinggal dihutan ini, Taehyung tidak pernah, bahkan berpikir mencoba keluar dari hutan ini tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya. Para gorila dan _orang tuanya_ pastilah sedang mencari makanan, dan ya... selama ini memang dia berkomunikasi dengan para hewan melalui pikiran mereka, mungkin itu yang mempermudah Taehyung hidup dihutan ini.

"Aaahhhh..." pekik Jungkook yang terjatuh karena tersandung ranting tumbuhan dalam perjalanan.

Taehyung berhenti berjalan, mengahampiri Jungkook yang tersungkur dibelakangnya, membantu Jungkook untuk duduk.

"kau terluka?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kakiku" Jungkook meringis memegangi kaki sebelah kanannya. "sepertinya terkilir"

"biar kulihat" segera Taehyung melepaskan sebelah sepatu boot kulit milik Jungkook, dan benar pergelangan kaki Jungkook terlihat akan bengkak, Taehyung menggerakkan sedikit kaki Jungkook yang langsung disambut oleh teriakan kesakitan oleh Jungkook.

"Tahan sebentar, ini akan sakit" Taehyung memutar cepat pergelangan kaki Jungkook lalu menariknya untuk meluruskan otot kakinya, Jungkook jelas berteriak kesakitan sejenak, namun setelah mencoba menggerakan kakinya, rasa sakit dikakinya menghilang. Wow~ ternyata Taehyung berbakat juga menyembuhkan kaki yang terkilir, bertambah satu lagi kelebihan Taehyung dimata Jungkook.

"Terima kasih... sungguh aku sangat berhutang banyak padamu" ujarnya tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Taehyung, netra mereka saling bertatapan, keduanya saling tertegun. Seolah kutup magnet yang berlawanan arah saling tarik menarik, tubuh merekapun sedikit demi sedikit mendekat. Entah sihir apa yang menguasai mereka membuat keduanya semakin mendekat, Jungkook sudah memejamkan matanya tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya tanpa berusaha menolak, dia bisa merasakan wajah Taehyung sudah berada dihadapannya, dia bisa merasakan nafas Taehyung dipermukaan wajahnya. Dan...

 _Dddoooorrrr..._

Terdengar suara senapan angin yang ditembakkan menggema didalam hutan, membuat Jungkook membuka matanya kaget, dan Taehyung yang sudah membulatkan matanya, terlihat sangat cemas, bahkan matanya mulai berair.

"Oh- Tidak" Taehyung bangkit berdiri lalu berlari secepat kilat.

Jungkook yang sadar segera mengenakan sepatunya dan ikut berlari mengikuti Taehyung. Meski ia tak tahu apa bisa mengejar Taehyung atau tidak, dia juga ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, kenapa dengan ekspresi Taehyung yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

*

*

*

 _Dddoorrr~_

Namjoon menembak lagi seekor gorila yang hendak menyerang Seokjin dengan senapan angin yang ia bawa. Seokjin yang terjatuh dihadapan gorila tersebut segera ditarik Namjoon untuk menjahui gorila yang sudah tumbang karena tembakan Namjoon. Dan saat tahu gorila itu akan bangkit Namjoon kembali menembak gorila itu. Sampai gorila itu benar-benar tumbang.

"AYAH~" teriak seseorang yang berlari mendekat ketubuh gorila yang tumbang karena tembakan-tembakan Namjoon.

Namjoon dan Seokjin bergerak mundur masih merasa terkejut dan takut karena serangan gorila tersebut, berkumpul bersama Jimin dan Heosok.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka, mendapati satu persatu gorila lain muncul dari dalam hutan, berkumpul mengerumuni seorang pemuda yang menangis histeris dihadapan gorila yang tumbang itu, salah satu gorila lain yang berdiri paling dekat dengan anak laki-laki itu juga ikut meneteskan air mata.

"Hyung bagaimana bisa kalian disini" Jungkook yang baru saja tiba dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari sekuat tenaga, membungkuk bertumpu pada lututnya mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya, dan setelah dirasanya cukup dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku- Oh TIDAK, apa yang terjadi" Jungkook menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya.

Para gorila yang ditemuinya semalam tengah berkumpul, mengerumuni seekor gorila yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya dengan Taehyung yang menangis histeris disamping gorila itu, meski semua gorila nampak sama, tapi Jungkook bisa mengenali gorila yang terbaring itu adalah gorila yang dikenalkan Taehyung sebagai _ayah_ nya, dan gorila satu lagi yang juga terlihat sangat sedih itu Jungkook kenali sebagai _ibu_ Taehyung.

"Taehyung..." Jungkook berusaha mendekat.

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI... PERGI KALIAN DARI SINI. SETELAH APA YANG KULAKUKAN PADAMU, INI YANG AKU DAPATKAN" Bentak Taehyung sembari memeluk erat tubuh besar _ayah_ nya.

"Taehyung..." panggil Jungkook masih berusaha mendekat.

"KUBILANG PERGI... ATAU KALIAN MAU NASIB KALIAN BERAKHIR DISINI?" kali ini Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan penuh amarah.

Teman-teman Jungkook yang merasa terancam, menarik diri Jungkook untuk segera pergi dari sini, meski Jungkook yang sepertinya enggan beranjak dari sana. Jungkook masih memandang tatapan Taehyung yang penuh amarah itu, sungguh Jungkook tidak mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Taehyung sudah sangat berjasa menolong hidupnya, tapi apa yang ia berikan, kematian _ayah_ nya. Meski Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi tapi Jungkook sangatlah merasa bersalah. Dia tidak berdaya saat teman-temamnya menarik dirinya untuk membawanya pergi, ia hanya pasrah dengan terus memandang wajah Taehyung penuh penyesalan.

*

*

*

*

*

 **Tbc**

-

"Ini benar-benar gk jelas, mungkin juga membosankan. tapi inilah imajinasiku. hehehe

kemarin ada yang nanya ini remake apa cuma terinspirasi oleh film Tarzan, and see... ini benar2 jauh dari film aslinya, welcome to my imagination hehehe"

Salam Jibangie


	4. Chapter 4

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat, Jungkook ditarik dengan gusar oleh kawan-kawannya keluar dari hutan, jalan keluar tak sesulit saat ia tersesat. Kini ia duduk termenung-menung didalam mobil Jip kakaknya, duduk dikursi belakang diapit Seokjin dan Jimin. Bayang-bayang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi masih berputar didepan matanya, wajah murka Taehyung sang penyelamatnya.

"Jungkook, sayang kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seojin disampingnya.

Jungkook tidak menanggapi, dia masih terperangah. Jimin hanya mengusap-ngusap punggung Jungkook untuk menenangkannya.

Bagaimana Jungkook tersesat, bagaimana dia bertemu Taehyung, bagaimana dia kembali bertemu kawan-kawannya belum sempat ia bagi ceritanya kepada mereka. Penilitian pun mendadak diberhentikan dan mereka kembali ke Seoul, meninggalkan sebuah tragedi didalam hutan.

*

*

*

 **The Amazing Boy**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

and Other BTS member

TaeKook/VKook/BL/Fantasy/Romance

Note : _Inspirition from Tarzan Film_

All cast belongs to them, story and plot belongs to me

 _Happy reading !!!_

*

*

*

*

*

 **Chapter 4**

BigHit Corp. merupakan salah satu perusahaan gabungan para konglomerat ternama _Bang, Kim, Min, Jung_ , _Park_ di Seoul yang bergerak dibidang teknologi dan pengetahuan, mereka memiliki cabang dan menguasai berbagai aspek seperti pabrik smartphone ternama, mobil bahkan produk kecantikan, Laboratorium penelitian terbesar baik dibidang teknologi dan pengetahuan dan juga yayasan sekolah dari tingkat dasar sampai universitas yang nantinya menghasilkan para lulusan yang akan direkrut baik dipabrik maupun di laboratorium mereka.

Dan disinilah Jungkook mahasiswa semester empat Universitas BigHit duduk dikantin kampus memegang sebuah buku dengan kacamata baca bulat tergantung diujung hidungnya yang mancung. Tidak, dia tidak sedang membaca, dia hanya menatap kosong halaman buku dihadapannya itu, dia hanya- _melamun._ Sudah seminggu sejak insiden yang terjadi dihutan, Jungkook masih kadang berpikir tentang Taehyung, dia sempat bercerita kepada kakak dan teman-temannya kalau dia bertemu bocah luar biasa didalam hutan yang sudah menolongnya, namun tanggapan mereka hanyalah mengucapkan terima kasih dalah do'a, tidak bermaksud sama sekali meminta maaf atas apa yang sudah terjadi.

Jungkook berpikir, apa kabar Taehyung sekarang? apa dia masih marah seperti saat terakhir kali Jungkook melihatnya? Dan beberapa pemikiran lain yang menjadi tanda tanya besar di otak Jungkook. Bagaimana Taehyung bisa tinggal di hutan dan memiliki orang tua sepasang gorila sedang dirinya jelas-jelas termasuk dalam spesies manusia, terlepas dari _kemampuan khusus_ yang ia miliki. Apa dulu dia sempat tersesat dan hilang dihutan? Atau dia ditelantarkan orang tuanya dihutan?

Berkutat dengan pemikirannya, tiba-tiba saja-

 _Cupp~_

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dipipi Jungkook, reflek buku yang disangganya terjatuh diatas meja.

"HYUUUNGGG~" protes Jungkook jengah tahu siapa sang pelaku, Jimin, yang sudah duduk dibangku dihadapannya.

"Salahkan dirimu yang melamun" Jimin meringis yang lalu mendapat dengusan dari Jungkook, dia mengambil buku yang jatuh terbalik diatas meja lalu menutupnya, melepaskan kaca mata bacanya yang kemudian ia letakkan diatas buku.

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti menciumku. Dasar hyung mesum" sebalnya. Kakak angkatan yang juga teman bekerja di laboratorium BigHit ini suka sekali menggodanya, entah karena naksir atau apa, bukan menyombongkan diri tapi Jimin memang seperti itu kepada Jungkook, awalnya memang terasa risih tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Jungkook sudah terbiasa oleh ulah Jimin, dan kadang Jungkook akui dia butuh Jimin menggodanya, _KADANG._ Hingga reaksinya sekarang bila Jimin mengodanya ia hanya akan mendengus atau kadang mengumpati Jimin.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya kookie-ah, kau terlalu imut" kelak Jimin sembari menjawil dagu Jungkook jahil.

Jungkook hampir mengumpat pada Jimin kalau saja ponselnya tidak berdering. Jungkook mengambilnya dari saku celananya terlihat nama 'SeokJin Hyung' dilayar ponselnya, langsung saja ia mengangkat panggilan telpon itu mengabaikan Jimin dihadapannya.

"Ya hyung..."

Terdengar dari seberang sambungan kalau Seokjin memintanya mampir dulu ke rumah Namjoon sebelum ia berangkat ke Lab untuk mengambil salah satu hasil penelitian yang tertinggal di rumah Namjoon, dia hendak menolak karena Jungkook tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumah kekasih kakaknya itu, tapi dengan cepat Seokjin mengancam akan memotong jatah uang saku Jungkook kalau dia tidak mau membantu kakaknya itu. Jungkook mendengus lagi, salah apa dia memiliki kakak yang suka memerintah dan mengancam ini.

Akhirnya setelah panggilan terputus ia lalu bergegas mengemasi buku, kacamata dan ranselnya, menyesap minuman yang belum sempat ia habiskan lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Hyung aku pergi dulu, ada perintah dari nyonya besar, tolong bayar dulu minumanku ya !!!" Ujar cepat sebelum Jimin menanggapi dia sudah berlalu begitu saja sambil melambaikan tangannya secepat kilat menyambar.

"Ya... Jungkook-ah" Teriak Jimin begitu sadar, ia hendak akan ikut berlari mengejar Jungkook tapi karena dia mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari penjaga kantin Jiminpun berjalan terpaksa kearah kasir untuk membayar minuman Jungkook.

Jimin mengerutu panjang lebar sembari mengeluarkan _black card_ dari dompetnya. Dan setelah menyelsaikan acara pembayaran minuman yang bahkan ia tidak nikmati barang setegak saja, kemalangan lain menimpanya. Dia menabrak dengan keras seseorang saat dia berbalik dari depan meja kasir, sehingga membuat keduanya terjatuh dilantai dengan Jimin yang menindih tubuh seseorang yang di tabraknya.

"YOONGI HYUNG..." teriak Jimin ketika menydari siapa yang sudah ditabraknya, yang langsung mendapat pandangan membunuh dari Yoongi, mati Jimin, sepertinya ia salah datang ke kantin siang ini.

*

*

*

Langit siang hari diatas hamparan hutan yang luas terlihat cukup cerah, Tahyung duduk diranting besar pohon yang cukup tinggi, mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya yang tergantung dari ranting, dia menatap burung-burung yang terbang melintasinya.

 _'apa kalian senang diatas sana? aku juga ingin terbang seperti kalian. Pasti sangat menyenangkan'._ Ujarnya dalam benaknya berkomunikasi dengan burung-burung tersebut.

Perlahan tangannya meraih liontin emas berbentuk seperti arloji yang sebenarnya berfungsi sebagai kompas itu didepan dadanya, mengelus-mgelus permukaanya yang terlihat masih berfungsi karena jarum magnetnya masih menunjuk ke arah N dan S secara benar. Taehyung menurunkan pandangan dari langit menuju ke liontin yang ia gantungkan dilehernya itu. Kalung Liontin itu ia dapatkan dari _ibunya_ sepeninggal _ayahnya._ Entahlah semuanya terasa janggal, kenapa _ibunya_ memberikan liontin yang katanya ditemukan bersama bayi Taehyung itu setelah ayahnya meninggal. _Ibunya_ hanya berucap kalau sudah saatnya Taehyung mencari orang tuanya, orang tua kandung Taehyung, manusia pastinya.

Dia membuka liontin itu menjadi dua bagian yang menyambung, di satu sisi nampak sebuah potret sepasang manusia dengan sang wanita menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang ia yakini itu dirinya, sang laki-laki memeluk keduanya dengan bahagia. Dan disisi permukaan yang lain terdapat ukiran miring bertuliskan _'We Love You Kim Taehyung, Our Son'_ meski ia tidak paham apa arti dari kalimat itu, tapi ia yakin kalimat itu berharga bagi dirinya, karena menyebut namanya didalamnya.

Ia mengelus potret itu sekali lagi beserta ukiran kalimat itu, lalu menutup kembali liontinnya. Dia kembali mendongak keatas melihat burung-burung yang terbang.

 _'kalau aku bisa terbang, apa aku bisa menemukan orang tua kandungku? ayah? ibu? dimana kalian? kenapa kalian meninggalkanku disini sendirian? dan... apa aku juga bisa menemuinya'_ -nya yang dimaksutkan Taehyung pastilah Jungkook, entahlah dia hanya ingin bertemu dengannya meski hanya sekali lagi terlepas dari apa yang sudah teman-teman Jungkook lakukan kepada _ayahnya._

*

*

*

Jungkook sampai dirumah Namjoon sekitar pukul tiga sore, digerbang pintu rumah ia langsung disambut oleh penjaga rumah yang mengantarnya menuju rumah utama keluarga Kim menggunakan _motorcar_ karena halaman keluarga Kim yang cukup besar, maklum, keluarga Kim merupakan merupakan salah satu pemilih saham terbanyak BigHit Corp. setara dengan keluarga Bang. Dengan sisa saham yang lain dimiliki oleh keluarga konglomerat Min, Jung dan Park.Keluarga tiri Jungkook bermarga Kim tapi keluarganya bukan termasuk keluarga Kim yang konglomerar merat itu. Keluarganya hanyalah keluarga sederhana, mereka, Seokjin dan jungkook beruntung dapat masuk dalam lingkungan BigHit murni larena prestasi mereka.

Sesampainya dirumah utama Jungkook berganti disambut salah satu maid Namjoon katanya sudah mendapat pesan dari tuan rumah kalau Jungkook akan mampir kekediaman mereka, bersyukur hal itu mempermudah Jungkook mendapatkan hasil penelitian yang ditinggalkan Jin di rumah kekasihnya ini. Entahlah kenapa kakaknya bisa berpacaran dengan Namjoon dia juga tidak mengerti.

Jungkook menunggu sebentar diruang tamu yang terlihat sangat mewah bagai istana itu, sang maid mengambilkan berkas yang dimaksud dari dalam ruang kerja Namjoon, katanya.

"Apa benar yang ini tuan Jungkook?" sang maid mengulurkan map tebal berwarna biru kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengamati, sepertinya memang benar itu, tapi karena takut salah dia berinisiatif mengambil ponselnya lalu memotret berkas itu untuk dikirimkan ke Seokjin untuk memastikan. Dan tak lama setelah itu Seokjin menghubunginya.

"iya, benar yang itu Jungkook. Cepat bawa kemari" pesannya dipanggilan lalu mengakhiri panggilan. Jungkook berdecak kesal, dianggap Jungkook ini adiknya atau babunya.

Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya lalu membungkuk kepada maid Namjoon berterima kasih lalu pamit. Namun saat kakinya hendak melangkah, matanya menagkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah figura besar dengan potret keluarga Kim bertengger didinding ruang tamu. Jungkook menyipitkan matanya sembari berjalan mendekati figura. Dia mengamati satu persatu sosok didalam potret tersebut.

Pertama yang diperhatikan sosok lelaki tua yang terlihat masih tegas duduk disebuah sofa, dia tahu sosok ini, sosok ini sangat terkenal Jungkook sering melihatnya di TV maupun majalah saat ia masih kecil, sosok ini pimpinan utama keluarga Kim, kakek Namjoon, yang Jungkook tahu, beliau sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, kemudian dia beralih ke sosok anak laki-laki yang dipangku pimpinan keluarga Kim dari wajahnya Jungkook yakin, anak laki-laki itu Namjoon. Dan kemudian dua sosok lainnya sepasang suami istri berdiri dibelakang sofa, Jungkook mengenal itu sebagai ayah dan Ibu Namjoon. Serta ada juga ketiga sosok yang lain yang tidak dikenali oleh Jungkook dari keluarga Kim. Sepasang suami istri lain yang berdiri disamping ayah dan ibu Namjoon dengan sang istri menggendong seorang bayi yang masih sangat mungil. Yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sosok sang bayi, wajahnya begitu familiar bagi Jungkook, wajahnya mirip... Jungkook berpikir menggali otaknya kira-kira wajah yang familiar itu milik siapa, wajah itu... mirip Kim Taehyung.

"Ada apa tuan Jungkook?" pertanyaan maid yang sudah berdiri disampingnya membuyarkan pandangan Jungkook dari figura besar itu.

"hhm... maaf, kalau boleh tahu mereka ini..." Jungkook menunjuk bergantian suami istri yang menggendong seorang bayi dalam potret tersebut "... siapa?"

"Ahh... anda tidak tahu? mereka ini tuan Kim Jaehyung putra kedua keluarga Kim bersama istrinya Nyonya Kim Taehee, dan bayi mungil yang sangat tampan ini adalah tuan muda Kim Taehyung" Maid itu menjelaskan sambil tersenyum seolah mengagungkan sosok-sosok yang diceritakannya.

Kim Taehyung? apa Kim Taehyung itu sama dengan Kim Taehyung yang Jungkook kenal? Lalu...

"Lalu dimana mereka sekarang? kenapa saya tidak pernah melihat mereka bersama diacara-acara keluarga Kim?" Tanya Jungkook yang seketika mengubah raut wajah sang maid yang tadinya sumringah menjadi meredup sendu.

"Mereka... " maid itu semakin menunduk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. "Tuan dan Nyonya Kim ditemukan meninggal karena serangan gorila saat melakukan penelitian dan karena polisi tidak menemukan tubuh tuan muda Kim Taehyung, mereka mengira kalau tuan muda Kim Taehyung menjadi santapan para gorila itu" Jelas maid itu terlihat sembari menyeka air mata diujung matanya yang hampir turun.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya lebar merasa tidak percaya, kalau benar yang diceritakan sang maid. Berarti kemungkinan besar Kim Taehyung yang dikenalnya merupakan salah satu keturunan dari keluarga Kim yang hilang. Tidak, Taehyung tidak menjadi santapan para gorila, justru para gorila itu yang merawat Taehyung.

"Tapi... Tapi kenapa mereka membawa seorang bayi dalam penelitian?" pertanyaan lain diajukan Jungkook sebagai rasa penasarannya. Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan baginya, bagai benang takdir yang memang digaris kan Tuhan, pertemuannya dengan Kim Taehyung di dalam hutan ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga kekasih kakak tirinya ini.

"Kami... Kami tidak tahu tuan, yang kami dengar hanya sebatas itu" Jungkook mengangguk mendapar jawaban dari sang maid, mengerti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi. Selamat sore" Jungkook membungkuk kembali yang kemudian mendapat balasan dan ucapan yang sama dari sang Maid.

*

*

*

Sepanjang perjalan Jungkook masih saja memikirkan penjelasan salah satu maid dirumah Namjoon dari potret keluarga Kim. Jungkook terheran dengan kemampuaan menyetir, bagaimana ia bisa sampai dengan selamat diparkiran BigHit Laboratorium dengan begitu banyak yang ia pikirkan.

Sadar ia sudah ditunggu sang kakak, iapun bergegas mengambil berkas yang sebelumnya ia taruh dijok penumpang disampingnya, lalu keluar dari mobil menuju lobi laboratorium.

Sesampainya di lobi ia langsung mendapat sambutan pelukan dari kakaknya. "Kau penyelamatku, Kookie-ah"

Jungkook meringis canggung dengan pelukan kakaknya, yang benar saja, mereka berpelukan di lobi lab yang tidak sepi ini. "Baiklah... sudah kulakukan tugasku, sekarang lepaskan aku hyung" Jungkook menahan kedua bahu Seokjin untuk segera melepaskan pelukannya.

Seokjin tersenyum setelah melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook yang langsung mendapat protes dari sang pemilik. Seokjin hanya semakin tersenyum, aduh, adik kecilnya ini sudah dewasa rupanya, dia sudah tidak mau diperlakukan seperti anak kecil lagi.

"kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruanganku kook, kau juga kan?" Seokjin meraih berkas ditangan Jungkook lalu hendak berbalik kalau saja Jungkook tidak menahan berkasnya untuk diberikan kepada Seokjin. Seokjin menoleh seolah bertanya ada apa lagi kepada adiknya itu.

"hhm... Hyung!!! Aku- Aku ingin kembali ke hutan itu" ujarnya yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Seokjin. Tangan mereka masih sama-sama memegang berkas bersamaan.

"Apa? Kembali? Kehutan? Kau tidak ingat kita hampir celaka gara-gara..."

"Hyung, aku harus pergi kesana. Ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan" sela Jungkook memotong kalimat Seokjin dengan mantap, ia dia sudah memutuskan, maka itu yang akan ia lakukan.

*

*

*

*

*

 ** _Tbc_**

-

Update tengah malam !!! udah kayak BigHit saja hehehe

Minal Aidzin ya maaf baru sempet update, saya lupa diri kalau lagi liburan, inspirasinya ilang begitu saja. Tapi percayalah ide awal cerita ini memang ini, alurnya memang seperti ini. Harap maklum ya kalau ada kejanggalan cz gk baca ulang previews chapternya. Nulisnya juga udah kayak karya anak SD. Ah sudahlah yang penting update!!!

Hansang Gomawo~ buat para readers yang udah baca sama yang udah reviews semoga gk bosen menantikan kelanjutan kisah kasih Taerzan dan Jungkook.

Salam Jibangie


End file.
